InVis
by figgyhiddleston
Summary: InVis. A scientist. Caught up in the attack in Germany. The Avengers seem to like this person, but will SHIELD allow them to stay and help?
1. Germany

Playing in the German streets was fun. I had come over the Atlantic to visit my friend, Laura. I had been pen pals with her for many years and had finally raised enough money to buy a plane ticket. She was younger than me by several years, but was a refreshing spirit to me. I spent most of my time in the labs of boring old professors and scientists. She was a fun change. We kicked the ball that she got out around on the pavement. Germany was originally where my family was from. It was nice to finally see some of it.

Excitedly, Laura was explaining a gala that was taking place in a beautiful museum down the road. It happens annually, she explained and was describing all the beautiful dresses that the women who attend wear. I smiled at her enthusiasm and kicked the ball a bit harder than I should have. I apologized and ran after it.

It flew down the street and landed almost directly in front of the museum she was describing almost seconds ago. She was right, it was beautiful. The architecture was magnificent!

I had just grabbed the ball when something pricked my interest. A guard, who was in front of the museum collapsed. I quickly ran over to see what had happened to him. An arrow was sticking out of his back. I looked up and couldn't see the archer. Screams started blasting through the walls of the museum. Hundreds of people poured out of the doors. Women pulling up the edges of their dresses and men trying to find their wives. It was utter chaos. Laura came up behind me.

"What is going on?" She asked. I could hear the terror in her question.

"I don't know." I said looking at the guard with the arrow in his chest. "Go back home Laura. It's dangerous."

She took my advice and ran. I ducked into the alleyway that was around the corner of the old building. Several dead guards scattered the floor. Most with an arrow lodged in their chest. I quickly stepped over their corpses and went towards an open door.

Suddenly, several men walked out. I hid myself and watched silently. There were several men with guns wearing black suits. One man was wearing a skin-tight black suit with a quiver on his back. I quickly inhaled at him, knowing he killed these men. He must have heard me, because he quickly grabbed an arrow and pointed his bow in my direction. I knew he couldn't see me, glancing at my hands to make sure they were gone.

I had turned invisible. My "gift" saved my life on countless occasions, and this was another one to add to my growing list. The man was obviously confused and looked around cautiously. Then one of the other men shrugged and continued on their way. He was wary of leaving, somehow knowing that I was there, but convincing himself, turned around and left. I quietly followed them, and saw they had a small plane. They all boarded and left. I quickly turned and ran out to the front of the building.

I had just turned the corner when a police car started to fly right in my direction. I lifted my hands and created a force field in front of me. The car slammed into it, stopping it from hitting me. I turned my head and saw a man wearingarmor and a gold helmet that looked like horns.

"Kneel before me!" He said in a loud voice. The crowd that was in the museum ignored him and tried to get away. Suddenly another one of him pops up. Screams echo from the crowd and several more copies appear. He is corralling the people like sheep. I can't help but to stare at this strange man. Who is he, and how is he doing this?

"I said, KNEEL!" He yelled at the crowd and a burst of light flew through him. The crowd knelt, scared of what he would do next.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. Youwere madeto beruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

While he was making his long-winded speech, I decided to get closer. I looked over the crowd to see if I could find anyone I knew. It was a long shot, but there were a couple of scientists in this group. I also knew some of Laura's family and friends were here. I scanned the audience, still invisible, when I noticed a small face. Laura! I told her to go home! She must have doubled back. She was clutchinga woman's arm. She must know her. I carefully stepped through the crowd to get to her. An older gentleman stood up just as I was walking in front of him. I looked down. Still invisible.

"Not to men like you." The man exclaimed his accent thick.

"There are no men like me." The man with the horns gloated.

"There will always be men like you." I seriously wanted to high-five this dude and laugh in Horns face.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." He pointed his long staff straight at him. Not realizing it was also straight at me. He shot a large blue ball of energy straight at me. I placed a wall in front of me and the energy collided with it.

"What the-" I heard a voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Captain Freaking America standing in front of the older gentleman. He threw his shield right at me, and when I ducked, it flew by me and hit Horns straight in the chest. Right. Still invisible. The crowd stood up and started to run.

I could see a plane _-similar to the getaway plane the others took-_ hovering close by. The Captain and Horns started fighting. I looked through the crowd and saw Laura and her family. Quickly, I unhid and grabbed Laura's hand. She and her family followed me. I got them to a safe place, and before they could say anything, I darted back to the fight.

Horns had just flung the Captain to the ground when I heard 'Shoot to Thrill' come blasting out of the speakers. Now Iron Freaking Man was here! He shot Horns and landed his suit. Weapons of all kinds shot out of his suit.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games."

I laughed to myself at that.

The plane started to land when Horns finally surrendered.


	2. Flying

I silently boarded the plane. I was hid _-my term for invisible-_ and sat down near the back. Captain America came aboard with a chained up Horns _-found out his name is Loki-_ and sat Loki down right in front of me. Captain went up to the front with the pilot while Ironman came aboard. He removed his helmet and I saw his signature goatee. They took off and started flying west. Toward America I guess.

It was awhile when it started to rain. I had guessed that this Loki guy had something weird about him. He kept looking straight at me. Whenever I went to check to see if I wasunhidor not, he would start smiling.

"I don't like it." Captain said uneasily.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up soeasily?" Stark replied.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Captain said rubbing the back of his head.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Stark joked.

Steve looked puzzled. "What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." I almost laughed out loud at that, but managed to keep still.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Stark almost whispered. Suddenly, the plane shook from the thunder banging outside.

"Where's this coming from?" The female pilot asked. Loki, at the sound of the thunder became very nervous. Like something spooked him.

"What? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve said noticing Loki's antsy-ness.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said quietly. Thunder? Suddenly, a thump on the roof made everyone jump. Stark went to open the door when it flies open, knocking Stark against the opposite wall. A big man with golden hair and a hammer grabbed Loki and flew off with him.

Stark and Captain jump after him. I nervously back away from the open door. I hate heights. The pilot closes the door _-thankfully-_ and starts to descend toward the area the men are apparently fighting. She lands the plane, and when the men were done fighting, they all board. It's a bit squished in here, but thankfully, only the Captain sits. They have a bit of chatter and I find out the big guy's name is Thor _-the god of thunder-_ and he wants the tesseract _-whatever that is-_ back.


End file.
